Encounters
by alleyofdarkclouds
Summary: "So, have you brought me a present?" he asked while he trapped her between himself and the closed door."Present? Are you mad? I'm here to kick your ass. You could call that a present."
1. Birthday

**Encounters**

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be in an all-expenses paid vacations on the Fiji Islands right now. Instead, I'm home, in front of my computer._

* * *

Rose Weasley strode through the shady corridors, trembling from head to toes. She didn't really know where to look for him. But she promised herself that when she'd find him, she'd kick his ass. Hard.

What was his idea anyway? He knew very well that as Head boy he had duties. And those duties, among others, consisted in patrolling the corridors at night. How could he leave his entire job to the 5th year Ravenclaw? Scratch that. How could Headmistress McGonagall give him the title of Head boy? He was irresponsible, he was arrogant, he was mean to anyone besides the members of his house, and even for those he sometimes didn't show much sympathy. The only thing he had in his favor were his grades which (as much as it pained her to admit) where as high as hers (with this factor she really felt like she was betraying her father, who seven years ago, had made her promise that she would beat the Malfoy boy at every subject, including Quidditch).

She looked everywhere. Head's quarters. Empty classrooms. She even went as far as to look for him in broom closets. He had been annoyingly cheerful today so she thought that maybe he had scored with some particularly difficult girl.

She continued walking aimlessly and minutes later she found herself in front of the Slytherin's Common Room door. Naturally, as Head girl she had the entire Houses' passwords. Maybe she should give it a shot. She wouldn't put it past him to be hiding in there playing a drinking contest with his fellow mates. He was that irresponsible.

However, nothing could prepare herself for what she saw when she went in the actual common room. There was a full-blown party. At midnight. With the curfew long gone. Held by _Slytherins_. They, always calm and collected, always smirking or glaring, never displaying any kind of emotions, were now screaming and dancing and grinding and drinking and laughing. And seemingly having fun. One would never think that Slytherins could laugh, let alone throw a party. The thought that they could actually have fun wouldn't cross anyone's mind.

The air was thick with vibrating sounds and smoke. It smelt no better, of damp bodies and alcohol and something else, something nauseating. She tried to make way through the bodies but wasn't very successful at it. Until she felt someone push her by her elbow far away from the crowd. She was pushed into a corner and turned her face to her …well, either savior or aggressor, because she didn't know what this person had in mind. Quite frankly, this entire environment scared her a little. Yes, the Slytherin's were laughing and having fun, but it didn't have the same aura the Gryffindor parties had. It felt …heavy.

She relaxed a little when she realized that the person who took her away from the crazy crowd was none other than Aden Zabini, the major prick's best friend. Good, maybe now she would get some answers.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?" Ouch. Ok, she definitely wasn't expecting that. But that just triggered her defensive mode.

"_Me_? What are _you_ doing here? Are you aware that is past midnight? Are you aware that tomorrow we have classes? Have all you Slytherins gone bonkers?"

He inhaled. And then exhaled. Calmly. Patiently. To calm himself like a true Slytherin. While he did that, she looked to a pair of what looked like fifth years on a nearby couch, alternating between smoking something that made green smoke and making out. The boy was unashamedly groping the girl's breasts beneath her blouse. Rose turned to look at Zabini accusingly, like he was the sole responsible for the whole party and more particularly for those two underage's inappropriate behavior (she would never admit that she, herself liked to party a lot and when she got drunk she wasn't exactly an innocent girl). Most probably he _was_ the sole responsible for this whole mess. Along with Scorpius Malfoy, he was one of the school's most notorious rebels. All behind teachers' backs, of course, because in front of them, they looked like angels, polite, well-mannered and smart.

"What is going on here?" Then a thought dawned upon her. "They aren't smoking regular cigars, are they? They aren't just drunk...they're, they're _high_!"

"Weasley, what's happening in here is none of your business. So I suggest that you get the hell out of here." He stood there trying to act menacingly, in all his six feet tallness (maybe a little more, she was never one to accurately judge a person's height just by looking, like those eye-witnesses in her mother's criminalistics series) with his arms crossed. She had to admit that he was a sight to see. He was known for being quite the heartbreaker around the school.

But she didn't take his words seriously. She felt safe around him. He may be an inveterate Slytherin and her major pain in the ass' best friend, but he never treated her bad. They just teased each other mercilessly.

"I'm here for Malfoy. Speaking of which, does he know about all…." He frantically swept the air with her arm "…this?" She really hoped not because then she would have to get into a huge argument with him and as much as she liked to measure her wits with his, it usually gave her an enormous headache later one.

"Of course he does." There it came that smirk again, the smirk that seemed to be born with every Slytherin. Perhaps that's how they get sorted. The hat only needs to see if the can smirk. "It's his birthday party after all."

Oh bugger.

So that's what he's been so happy about all day. And that's why he ditched corridor patrolling.

"You didn't know, did you?" That know-it-all smirk really infuriated her.

"I've got no business when is his birthday. It seems he's older but just as irresponsible as before. Maybe even more. Where is he?" She demanded with all her willpower, but her senses were already beginning to cloud due to the intoxicating smoke of the whatever illegal substance the others were consuming.

"I feel like I'm repeating myself. _It's none of your business_!" This time, his face was so close to hers that she could clearly see the dark indigo eyes that make the Zabini's such an exquisite family, even in the very dim-lighted room. His closeness to her, along with the sense-taking fumes and his intoxicating cologne were making her mind spin and she herself very dizzy. She needed to get out of there.

"I'm asking for the last time Zabini. Where. Is. Malfoy?"

"Tut, tut, you can't get to him unless you have a present. Do you have a present for him?" And he inched closer with every pronounced word. She could feel his breath on her lips. She really didn't know how much longer she could resist. To her unstable state, his sex-appeal was enormous and like she mentioned it before, he was quite a catch. But then he stepped away and gave her an onceover. She was feeling rather uncomfortable with his body scan, which he purposely took longer to do when it reached her thighs and her chest, just to make her feel even more out-of-place, she was sure. "Although maybe you _could_ give him a present."

She was fully aware at what he was hinting at but chose to ignore it for now, more than ever, she wanted to get to that git and beat the crap out of him.

"So, where is he?"

He presented her with another body scan. Then he seemed to make up his mind.

"Bedroom. In the far right end of the common room." She mumbled what appeared like a "thanks" and made her way through the mass of inebriated and very much intoxicated Slytherins.

Five minutes later, she found herself in front of a very large black door with a silver snake-like handle. She opened and slowly and cautiously entered. The door closed itself after her and suddenly all the noise outside ceased. There was a defying silence. Before her was a small corridor, illuminated with a few torches on the walls, with four normal sized doors very similar to the first big one: all dark with snake-like handles.

On each door there was a number, corresponding to the dormitory's year, made by a green and silver metallic curling snake.

How cliché.

As she figured he would be in his own dormitory, behind the 7th door, so she went to open it. Without knocking. Boy, how sorry she was.

In there, she finally found Malfoy, sitting on a bed. But not alone, _noooo_. With two girls halfway naked, one straddling his lap, another one massaging his shirtless back and kissing his neck. When she had opened the door, Malfoy noticed her and upon seeing her scandalized face, he merely rolled her eyes.

"Don't give me that look Weasley, we both know you're no saint." That shut her up. But he wouldn't get away that easy, just because he was half naked, in a scarcely light room with two bimbos fawning over him. In fact, for that, he was going to get his ass handed to him _tenfold_.

"You, girls, get out." This time, her command sounded surer than it did with Zabini. Thank Merlin her senses were coming back to her.

"Hell no! We're not here for you, we're here to give Scorpius his birthday present…" The last part was purred into his ear. The brunette one, however, never left me with her eyes "Besides, you're just a filthy half-blood. We're _not_ taking orders from you." Those kinds of insults drove her mad, although she dismissed them most of the time. But not this time.

"Oh yeah? Than how would you feel if this filthy half-blood would take 10 points from each of you for insulting the Head Girl?" That didn't sit well with them but the still hadn't gotten out nor did they make any movements to get of the bed.

"Girls, get out. I'll search for you later." He said with a seductive smile and a husky voice that made the girls melt but only served to infuriate the Head Girl further.

When they finally got out, Malfoy turned to her and tiredly asked.

"What do you want Weasley?" His words got out a little bit slurred so she presumed that he also had his fair share of drinks tonight.

"What do I want? You're serious? First, you ditch your patrol partner and the patrolling altogether. Then you allow this…this mayhem to happen and then I come here and what do I see? Nothing good! You should have a little more responsibility and…"

"You should shut up a little." He was right in front of her. And that blunt order did shut her up. "So, have you brought me a present?" he asked while he trapped her between himself and the closed door, by pressing his palms on the door on both her sides.

"Present? Are you mad? I'm here to kick your ass. You could call that a present." With that she tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. Damn bugger. "Would you let me go?" Her impatience was rising again. Wait, it never worn off in the first place.

"No, I don't think so."

"Why not?" She was downright pissed. Damn those two with their intoxicating cologne. First Zabini, now Malfoy. She was quite angry, but she was (unwillingly, mind you) starting to like her position.

She always thought Malfoy was pretty hot (although she publicly denied so whenever a raging-hormone girl would wail about how hot he was). Once she bumped into him while he had just gotten out of the shower. He was wet with occasional drops trailing on his torso, which she couldn't help but admire secretly at the time. And he was only sporting a towel around his waist. _That_ had sent her imagination wild for a while. She had blamed it on not having had sex for a long time. And _those silver eyes_… But it was no time for divagations.

"Because it's my birthday. And you didn't even say «Happy Birthday» to me. So you have to give me a present." And he slowly started to kiss her neck. She closed her eyes for a moment. Wishing she wasn't Head Girl. Wishing she wasn't Gryffindor. Wishing he wasn't Slytherin. Wishing he wasn't a Malfoy. And as good as it felt to remain like this, she opened her eyes and pushed him away. He wasn't anticipating it so he stepped back involuntary.

"Malfoy…" _Sigh_ "Just because it's your birthday, it doesn't mean I'm going to give you a present. Specially the present I think you want." He just laughed.

"And what present do you think I want?" He stared her dead in the eye. All humor gone. She didn't answer. She just stared at him. Half-naked. A little drunk, but steady. With lust-filled eyes. "And more than that, what do you expect that's going to happen here, tonight?" It was a rhetorical question. But she answered nonetheless. She wanted to be in control of the situation again.

"I'll tell you what's going to happen." Though she knew it was pointless. She knew she was trapped the moment those girls were out of the room. "You'll go out there and…" She always wondered what would have happened if their parents weren't sworn enemies, what would have happened if, instead of always competing with him, she'd become his friend…or more. But these were just thoughts. And she didn't dare to make them happen. "…you'll tell everyone to go to sleep. You'll put order in this madness and you'll come to your room and go to sleep." He was the only one of the very few that could handle the entire house of Slytherin. She wondered if it wasn't the reason why he was chosen Head boy. She did that a lot, lately. Wondering.

He laughed again. Then he came closer. And closer. She was helplessly rooted to her spot. She didn't dare to try to move an inch.

"No Weasley. What did you expect when you came in here like this? Coming and commanding, in that mini-skirt of yours and…

"…it's the school uniform…"

"…this tight blouse…"

"…it's form-fitting, not tight…"

"…and those stockings and those heels? I was going to shag those two and now they're gone. Guess who's going to take their place?" The last bit was said with murmur right into her ear.

"You're mad if you think I'll sleep with you." Her voice didn't sound convincing at all.

"Oh no, Weasley. No one talked about sleeping. And make no mistakes. Tonight, you _will_ be in my bed, screaming my name." And with that, the chat ended. He started to kiss her neck and going down to her collarbone. All she could think was that it was just a birthday present. That's all. And she wouldn't let it get too far. She would put a stop to it in a couple of minutes. And _then _she would give him the most deserved ass-kicking.

After.

Because now all she could focus on was on his hands underneath her shirt and tugging at her panties, his mouth kissing her neck and collarbone. He didn't wait for her to be ready, he didn't take her to the bed. He took her right there and when he entered her she couldn't help but wonder (again) whether what they were doing was simply because of their intoxicated state (his by drinking, hers by those smokes outside) or whether it was to finally release all the pent up sexual tension that has built between them with all the bickering, teasing, clashing and sometimes flirting they've been doing for the last years.

He started a slow steady pace that got faster and more irregular as her moans got louder and more frequent. He was close. She could feel it. But so was she so she held him tight like her whole life depended on it.

A few more thrusts and it was over. Her legs gave away making her slip onto the floor. He joined her, resting his back against the wall.

Neither spoke for a while. The situation just seemed to catch up with them.

Rose couldn't stand it anymore. She didn't know what to think. She _couldn't_ think. She came down here with every intention to scold him but instead… She felt ashamed for liking it but if she let herself be true, she'd wanted it for a long time. Question was: what would happen now?

He didn't intend it to go that far. He only wanted to tease her a bit. He knew she was worth more than those two air-heads that he wanted to spend the night with. She was worth more than just a quick shag against the wall.

Scorpius watched her as she buttoned up her blouse and adjusted her skirt, marveling at her long defined legs. He always had a stupid attraction for that girl. He was forbidden to have her though. He was pureblood. She was not. And even though the Malfoy family had lost some of its importance and influence, he made sure to build it up again in the last seven years he attended Hogwarts. His dad would have a fit if he ever found out that he had done (again) Ron Weasley's precious daughter, a half-blood, a Gryffindor.

But like he said. He always had had this strange attraction towards her. Her slim yet curvy body, her fiery nature, her brains (that were more about smarts than books, really) and even her bushy reddish hair and her freckles. Every time they had a fight, he only wanted to throw her against something and shag her until she protested no more. Teenage fantasies.

Well, he got her now and he had a feeling, as she exited the room without a glance or a word back, that this encounter wouldn't be the last of the kind between them.

* * *

Ok, that's it folks. This story has been on my mind for a long time but I didn't have the patience to write it because when I do it, it usually becomes different from what I imagined it in my head. So guess what? It turned out different. Scorpius was supposed to be cooler, Rose bitchier and Zabini flirtier (is that even a word?). It was supposed to have a lot of angst in it but like I said, it didn't turn out exactly like I wanted. So... tell me what do you think?

Edit: I corrected some mistakes and took out a whole sentence so this chapter wouldn't cash with the next one.


	2. The Beginning

**Encounters**

I thank you for all the wonderful reviews, alerting and favoriting. I honestly wasn't expecting such a positive feedback since this was my first shot at Scropius/Rose.

Many readers asked me to continue the story, arguing that "Encounters" was plural, so it couldn't be just an one story-one-shot. That is also my wish. However, I'm not a very regular writer, and I haven't yet decided if I'll make this into a novel type or stand alone stories with, sometimes, no relations with each other. It's status is "Completed" because I don't know when the plot bunnies will strike again and I don't want to put up peoples hopes, in case I never update again But I hope there will be many more updates, however.

Enjoy!

**Note:** I wrote this chapter by the sound of _Skin_ and _Question Existing_ by Rihanna. I highly recomend you read the story with this soundtrack, it really puts you in the right mood to understand what happens.

_Disclaimer: Not mine, I wish it was._

* * *

Most people thought that the hate between Scorpius Malfoy and I started when we first laid eyes on each other. That – which was a fact for ninety-nine percent of Hogwarts' population, teachers and other staff included – was not entirely true.

It is certain that we disliked each other on our first encounter and that that animosity still persisted, especially because both of us entered the Hogwarts' Express with preconceived notions of each other's families, further fueled by our fathers upon our boarding into said train. However, while until our fifth year we only mildly bickered when the other would score a higher grade and would throw an annoyed glare to each other when we crossed ways in the corridors simply because I am a Weasley and he is a Malfoy, after a certain event, everything changed. So no, our hatred for each other wasn't a long time honed skill, rather, it seriously started after a certain event.

Like I said, we were in our fifth year. It was the last day before Christmas' holidays officially began and some rich Ravenclaw decided to throw a secret (although I'm quite sure the teachers knew about it, they just choose to ignore) Christmas party. Not everyone was invited of course. It was a given that the event would be filled with illegal alcohol so no kids under fifteen (or, more accurately, under fifth year) were allowed to enter.

I guess James started to rub off on me because I attended that party, something I rarely did back then, along with some girl-friends of mine. I just wanted to have fun, to drink as much as possible, probably to make out with some older handsome guy (a friend of James' would be the cherry on top of the proverbial cake, they were older and usually pretty hot – a characteristic much needed knowing James and his buddies broke hearts for sport), because I knew that when I came back from Christmas break, I would need to start my studies for the NEWTs and then, no parties for Rose.

So, a couple of hours after midnight, lost in the mass of attending people, departed from my friends (I ignored if they had had already left or were, like me, lost somewhere in the magically amplified room), I was highly inebriated. Well, I hadn't drank _that_ much but it had been enough for me to be unable to stand on my feet or think straight enough to get out of there before something bad happened (because, really, when did these kind of situations, where a person is drunk enough to not be able to stand straight, ever ended well?). It seemed to me that my wish was going to be granted: one of James so-called "mates" came and sat next to me on the sofa.

"Hey, I'm Aaron" He clearly wasn't as drunk as I was because he managed to look at me without having his gaze wavering.

"I'm…whoever you want me to be." Wait, _what_? And then _I giggled_. See? Totally drunk. That brought a smile to his face. What I then classified as a smile. Though I'm pretty sure it must have been a smirk.

"Want another drink?" And then handed me his. I took the full glass and looked at the violet liquid suspiciously. What was in that glass was beyond me. But he urged me with a "smile" and his eyes and I wanted to show I was a big girl, so I gulped it all down. Of course I gagged in the middle, but still drank it until the last drop. My head started to spin and as I was finally getting myself together the head spinning started all over again as Aaron began kissing me. I didn't resist, I was well beyond caring already. But as soon as I pulled out for air, James was by our side with an annoyed looking girl linked at his side. I suppose her annoyance was due to him not paying any mind to her anymore.

"What are you doing?" His glare was directed at Aaron. For which I was immensely grateful.

"Calm down mate, we're just having a little fun."

"She's _fifteen_" He stressed the word like it explained it all. I felt like snorting (except I didn't, I wasn't in control of my body anymore). I was quite sure that either one of them had at least once bedded girls two years younger than them. Unfortunately, Aaron's mind was walking a similar path.

"So? What's it to you? Jessica is also a fifteen and that didn't stop you from shagging her or me from sleeping with Muriel." That only seemed to enrage my cousin further.

"So? _So_? She's my cousin! I don't care how old was Jessica, you're not making out with Rose and certainly not shagging her!"

"Look at her mate, she's practically begging for it!" At this they both looked at me, and I looked back, with the most innocent look I could've mustered in my highly dubious state of mind. In the back of said mind, there was a nagging voice telling me I should be offended by Aaron's words, I was certainly _not _begging for anything. However, the back of my mind was precisely there: in the back. A place so far it couldn't reach the surface.

Luckily, James also thought I wasn't begging for anything (although I'm quite sure even if I begged, he still wouldn't let his friend have his way with me; despite our less than friendly relationship, James was still my older cousin) so he just grabbed Aaron by his shirt and dragged him away, but not before adding a…

"Stay there, I'll be shortly back to take you to your dorm. And don't drink _anything_ until I get back!" Pfffft, as if! Even I was aware that there was already too much alcohol travelling through my veins. But I didn't heed his counsel about "staying there". I thought I saw Megan, one of the girls I came to the party with, so I got up and tried to make my way through the crowd. Like I said before, these kinds of situations never end well. Naturally (see the sarcasm here?), I bumped into none other than, the now-bane of my existence, Scorpius Malfoy.

There was no straight thinking going through our heads, surely, otherwise we wouldn't have stopped and stared like it was the first time we saw each other. It must have been the alcohol in my system because I had my eyes glued on him and didn't want to take them off. We were too close, we had only stepped back enough to see who or what the obstacle to our way was. But like I said, we were too close, I could smell his cologne. Scratch that, his alluring cologne (I swear, all the success he has with the opposite sex it's due to the damned perfume) was intoxicating me. I was lost in his mercury grey eyes but at the same time I was very much aware of his athletic built, for he was clad in only a white tee shirt and loose khaki cargo pants and his face never seemed more handsome before. All I could think was that he was downright _hot_.

My heart started beating so fast I thought the whole room could hear it, because my ears had lost the ability to capture any other sound.

And he was looking at me with those eyes that, don't ask me how I know this, seemed darker than they usually did. Suddenly, we were closer than before; I could feel his body heat irradiating from him. I may have been just an innocent fifteen years old girl but even I wasn't that naïve to not be able to categorize his look as a lustful one. He put both his hands on my waist and pulled me to him. I didn't so much as protest. At that moment I didn't care that he was a Malfoy, that he was a Slytherin, that he had a line of girls waiting their turn to please him in any way he wanted, that my family hated his or that I should've screamed bloody murder the very moment he laid his hands (so warm) on me. Because, blame it on the alcohol, blame it on my rebel streak, blame it on some sudden release of sexual hormones, I wanted to be touched by him, _so much_.

It seemed I was like an open book to him. He let go of my waist and grabbed my hand instead. We pushed through the crowd until we reached an empty hallway. I started to feel cold, there was no music, no smoke, no people to heat up the place. But I soon forgot all about the surroundings for his mouth was over mine, and not moving gently. He pushed me onto the wall and kissed me fiercely. I responded with equal force, I kissed him like my very own existence depended on it.

There was no cold anymore. His hands were tracing a burning path on my thighs and my stomach, while his mouth did the same on my jaw and my neck. I couldn't _breathe_. But, although I loved his ministrations, my lips felt oddly ignored so I pushed him into another searing kiss as I let my hands wander on his silky hair.

He opened my legs with his knee and then grinded onto me causing the escape of an involuntary moan from my mouth. Suddenly something seemed wrong. And before you can sigh in relief thinking I finally came to my senses and realized that what we were doing was very _very_ wrong, let me assure you that I was still in a heavy daze and had no intentions on stopping Malfoy from…whatever he was doing that was leaving my mind blank.

"Wait".

"No". I assumed he was very drunk himself or…altered in some other kind of way because he really didn't stop and had his hand into my panties, groping my buttocks. In a normal situation I would have slapped his hand away. But this was in no way a normal situation and in my mind (stupid, stupid), that was the perfect place for his hand to be.

"Not here". At this he did stop. He removed his hands and lips from my body, for which I felt very disappointed and smirked. I bet he could smirk even in his sleep. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me for another four or five steps, to a door, which he opened (must have been the Ravenclaw dormitories) to reveal a bedroom with a few four-poster bed, I didn't take time to count for I was too busy with far more interesting matters.

We crashed on the first bed we encountered. The room had no artificial lights but it was full moon so it wasn't completely dark either. He interrupted our kissing session to take off my top so I thought I should return the courtesy. As soon as his shirt was over his head and onto the floor he proceeded to unzip my skirt so eagerly you could think he was afraid I would change my mind. Merlin knew I should. My bra followed soon after. And then he stopped.

And stared at me.

I was starting to feel self-conscious, laying there, almost naked but for my panties, under his scrutinizing gaze.

"You're beautiful". Why, thank you, I was thinking the same thing about your breath-taking body, with all those lightly defined muscles. He said it in such a breathy lust-filled voice that I blushed furiously and tried to hide my face with my hands. He, however, was having none of that. He took my hands away and kissed me, slowly massaging my lips with his, silently asking for permission to enter his tongue. It was the most sensuous kiss I ever had in my life. At that moment, I felt like the most beautiful girl in the castle.

Shortly after, his pants were off too, along with his boxers and the remaining of my underwear. I always thought his body would be cold as ice upon touch (ok, so I spent a healthy amount of time fantasizing about his body, sue me) but he was so warm I briefly thought he might be coming down with fever.

Then the action continued. Kisses, touches, a lot of groping, occasional biting, I was so lost…I only felt and wanted to feel a lot more. Our breathing was erratic, my moans desperate his groans needy. But when he entered me, my world stopped. It hurt a little, but with the amount of foreplay we had done it surprised me it had hurt at all.

He paused to let me have time to adjust myself and then set up a steady pace while looking me in the eyes. I couldn't look away but his gaze felt like it was reading right into my soul, which didn't make me all that comfortable.

He came first, and with a hot kiss and some brief fondling of my sex (by his part) while he was still moving inside of me, I came shortly after. It had been the most powerful sensation I ever felt in my life. I felt like dying but so much alive!

Except…well, all fairy tales come to an end eventually. As we stayed down on the bed, side by side, catching our breaths it seemed my mind was starting to finally function normally again. Scratch the normal part. I sobered up the moment I reached my climax and now I wasn't happy. Far from it, actually. I was petrified by our actions. All I could think was "_What the hell? Have I gone bonkers? This is wrong"_

Suddenly, I couldn't stay there anymore. The sheets were damp, it was cold and I felt shivers creeping along my arms. I was freezing and almost trembling because of it. I was in panic!

So I got up and started to look for my clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to do some damage control here!" It was true. As soon as I found my clothes, I could get out of there and leave all this…mess behind.

"Damage control? Are you fucking kidding me? Moments ago you were screaming my name and it _wasn't in pain_. You very much enjoyed it so what is your problem?"

Like I said before, I was on panic because of what I had done. And when I'm in panic I become furious, I don't like to have things out of my control.

"Don't you understand this was a HUGE mistake?" I already had my underwear on and my skirt but I couldn't seem to find my top.

"Do you know where…?" He threw my top at me. I grabbed it and looked at him. He wore his boxers but apart from that, he was naked. I took a moment to look at him, at his body and the part of my mind which was still a little bit drunk marveled at how could have I had sex with this Greek god, school version. I wasn't skinny, I wasn't tall with kilometers worth of legs, my hair was a walking disaster and I had a lot of freckles. I was in no way the type of girl usually associated with him. We weren't even civil to each other, normally so why…?

"Do tell why this was such a huge mistake? People shag each other all the time!" He was furious and I couldn't quite comprehend the reason.

"Because we're not other people! I'm Rose Weasley and you're Scorpius Malfoy. If my family found out about this they would kill me. No one can know about this! No one! And it can't be repeated!" Uh-huh.

"Oh, don't worry!" He exploded "Like someone would hear it from my mouth that I touched you!" See there, the typical Malfoy venom. I should've realized that, like myself, he was putting his defenses up, but it stung.

"Oh? So now I'm no good to be touched by you? You're such a…dick!"

"Very clever Weasley, applause to you."

"Oh, shut up! We…we… this is so wrong! I can't believe I did this. We were drunk, that's it. In normal circumstances we wouldn't do this. I can't believe I gave my virginity to you." The last part was no more than a whisper. A moment of silence followed only to be broken by him.

"We weren't that drunk. We may have been when we entered the room, but when we took our clothes of, we both knew what we were doing and how it would end." His voice had returned to its normal emotionless self. "Why are you making such a big deal about it anyway?"

Oh boy, that was the wrong thing to say.

"Big deal? It was a big deal, in case you haven't realized. I'm not one of those dim-witted girls you usually sleep with and I certainly don't want to be another notch on your belt!"

"Oh yeah? You seemed very much like «one of those girls» you hate so much, which I'm starting to feel it's just jealousy on your part, when, minutes ago you were writhing beneath me and moaning my name. Don't think so highly of yourself, you're not that special."

A punch wouldn't hurt so much. So I slapped him. Hard. With enough force to turn his head to the side.

"I hate you!" And I meant it too. He looked at me enraged. Part of me was weeping. I didn't want to be mad at him; I wanted to be in his arms, glued to him under those bed sheets, to kiss him, to hold him, to feel special like I did a while ago. But the other part, the rational part, made me leave the room with my head held up high.

The party was still in full swing, but I couldn't enjoy it anymore. I leaned onto a wall and let myself slide down. Only then I started crying. That's how James found me shortly after. With my hair in disarray, red faced and with tears running down my cheeks.

"Rose? What's going on? What happened? Where were _you_?" He really sounded concerned. Ha! James concerned with someone other than his being, how laughable. But I didn't feel like laughing. Instead, with a small voice, barely high enough to be heard over the music, I asked.

"Please, take me away." And he did. For the second time in that night, he played the role of the concerned older cousin. In our way to my room, I told him what happened. I don't know what overcame me, he was the only person to whom I ever confided this piece of information. He just listened and didn't judge me, for which I was immensely grateful. And then he told me everything was going to be fine. I wish that could have comforted me.

After that, my relationship with Scorpius was never the same. The disdain, the full blown hatred and the venomous comebacks started the day after; we were both in a foul mood and weren't afraid to show it. By the look Zabini gave me, I knew he knew about the whole ordeal, but thankfully, Zabini seemed to be his only confident.

And that's how it really started.

* * *

So, what do you think? Better, worse? I'm still no good at putting down to paper the more steamy scenes and still learning how to write in way that the readers really understand what the characters are feeling.

Review! 3


End file.
